SUMMARY OF TRANING PROPOSAL Purpose and Program Rationale: Millersville University (MU) is one of 14 universities in the Pennsylvania State System of Higher Education. Millersville University offers an undergraduate, ABET-Accredited, degree program in Occupational Safety & Environmental Health (OSEH). Historically, the OSEH program at MU has provided a strong educational experience that prepares graduates for entry-level positions in safety and health or to pursue graduate degrees in specialized areas within safety and health. The program currently enrolls 140 students and graduates approximately 35 students annually. Approximately 98% of the trainees enter the OS&H workforce upon graduation. This complements NIOSH?s goal of achieving nationwide improvements in health by filling the regional and national demand for OS&H professionals. Proposed Training: The main goals of the Training Program Grant (TPG) are to; (1) provide tuition & fees support to qualified students in the OSEH program, (2) help in recruitment & retention of qualified minority & underrepresented students, and (3) supplement student and faculty travel to professional conferences identified by NIOSH as essential to program objectives. Industry Advisory Board: Assessment of the OSEH Program relies on the expertise of industry professionals who generously share their knowledge of today?s work environment as members of the OSEH-IAB. The members are charged with the responsibility to provide leadership, program assessment and guidance through their active engagement in the ongoing refinement of the OSEH curriculum. Trainees: All students covered under this program are pursuing a Bachelor of Science degree in OSEH. Admission to MU is granted without regard to race, color, religion, sex, national origin, ancestry, age, handicap, marital status or lifestyle. Funding is requested to support six students with tuition and fees at an estimated cost of $5168/semester per student for the duration of the project (2020-2025). Training Facilities: The laboratory facilities dedicated to the OSEH program include separate areas dedicated to Safety Engineering, Fire Prevention & Control, Industrial Hygiene, and Ergonomics. These facilities have provided an opportunity to expand the laboratory component of the curriculum, and to increase opportunities for students to be involved with research projects at the undergraduate level.